Probopass
|} Probopass (Japanese: ダイノーズ Dainose) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up in a special magnetic field. Biology Probopass is a mostly blue, rock Pokémon. It has small round eyes, a red nose that is large in proportion to its body, and a bushy black mustache that appears to consist of iron filings. These iron filings appear to be attracted by its magnetic nose. It has three small objects on its sides and back, called Mini-Noses, which it is able to control. With these Mini-Noses, it is able to attack opponents from all three directions. It has a big red hat-like magnet on top of its head, and has strong magnetism from all over its body. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Probopass appeared in Nosing 'Round The Mountain!, under Alan's ownership as a Nosepass. It evolved during the same episode. It reappeared in a flashback in Playing The Leveling Field! where it was shown to have defeated Fantina's . Several Probopass appeared in Cheers on Castaways Isle! together with its pre-evolution, . Three Probopass appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life under the ownership of Damos. Minor appearances A 's Probopass appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day! participating in the Battle Stage of the Arrowroot Town Pokémon Contest. A Probopass made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Pokémon Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. Pokédex entries . Its body acts as a powerful magnet. It controls three smaller units called Mini-Noses.}} ]] In Pokémon Generations A wild Probopass appeared near the Snowpoint Temple in The Adventure. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, was separated from and in Mt. Coronet because Cyrus deemed their presence as a nuisance and attempted to bury them alive in a with his Probopass and . The same Diamond and Pearl would later fight to keep the criminal mastermind from taking his camera back to his headquarters, during which Cyrus used his Probopass' to injure the former. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Chroma Ruins}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Mitonga Road, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 2}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 284}} |area=Dark Land: Murky Cavern (Back Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Tri Attack|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} By TM/HM By |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20||'}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- . It also triggers to attack. }} |- |- |- |} Evolution at or or or or |no2=476 |name2=Probopass |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Probopass is tied with and Shield Forme for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * As there is no strongly electromagnetic location in , it is impossible to evolve Nosepass into a Probopass in these games. The same applies for , , and . All have to be traded from to be obtained. * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, an English language Probopass cannot be traded on the GTS without a nickname in . * In ''A Windswept Encounter! Clemont uses a machine that detects Pokémon flowers which resembles a Probopass but without the moustache nor the Mini-Noses. Origin Probopass is based on the -wearing statues of and a compass magnet with attached to it. All of Probopass's noses are like the needles in a , with the big nose pointing North (as in some compasses where the North needle is the biggest), and the Mini-Noses pointing to the East, South, and West, respectively. Name origin Probopass may be a combination of and . Dainose may be a combination of 大 dai (big) and nose. In other languages , nose, north and compass |fr=Tarinorme|frmeaning=From and |es=Probopass|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Voluminas|demeaning=From and |it=Probopass|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=대코파스 Daekopas|komeaning=From and . 대코 can be translated as "big nose". |zh_cmn=大朝北鼻 Cháoběibí|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . Literally "Big north-facing nose" or "Big Nosepass". |ru=Пробопасс Probopass|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links * |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Voluminas fr:Tarinorme it:Probopass ja:ダイノーズ pl:Probopass zh:大朝北鼻